Frijid
'''Frijid '''is a Icewing and belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen Personality Frijid is serious, focused, but has a tendency to act a bit childish if things don't go his way. Frijid likes things to go perfectly, he can be a bit of a control freak and is a absplute perfectionist. Frijid is observant and quick to notice when things go wrong. He's got a spunky 'out there' attitude and not afraid to say what ever he feels like around others. Frijid is patient, but if he has to wait too long he will start to freak out and become frustrated. If he's frustrated, look out! Thunderstorms have now moved inside, and can blow at any time. If you're not getting rained on, lightning will strike you down. Frijid may be loyal in every definition of the word, but he has a point of where he will refuse to go any farther. He has a hard time trusting and isn't very easy to manipulate. Appearance Frijid is a very very light pastel blue with a brighter pastel blue neck and wing membrane. History Frijid was born in the third circle, not exactly wealthy, but not low class either. He was his parents pride and joy and a very good and experienced fighter. When he was young he was always trying to please his parents. He would do anything to be their perfect son, and he often succeeded. He even managed to rise to the second circle. His perfect world didn't last forever though, it all changed on the day that he met Trojan. Trojan and a small band of his followers had infiltrated a group of Blaze's forces, along with a few of his Icewing followers who had even gotten into some of Glaciers forces, and Trojan had just finished disposing of the general in charge when Frijid found him. Frijid stared at the Sandwing, scared and shocked. Trojan had a eerie smile on his face. He recognized Frijid from a group of soldiers that he had met once. He saw promise in Frijid, and demanded he either join with Trojan or die. Frijid chose to join him, and left his life behind. He hated Trojan with all his heart, and wanted to try to find a way to escape from the brute. Unfortunately, Trojan hadn't gotten as far as he did by letting his troops escape. He was able to watch them all closely. But Frijid saw his opportunity when Trojan's two eggs were smashed. Trojan was in a state of such shock he wasn't able to notice when Frijid slipped away into the night. He had no idea where he was or where he would go now, all he wanted was to get away from Trojan, even if it meant flying for days on end. He wouldn't get far before blacking out due to heat exhaustion, and wouldn't wake up for a day. When he did wake up, he found he was in a strange house with a couple of Mudwings. The younger of the two introduced himself as Deimos, telling him he had found Frijid on the outskirts of the swamps in Sandwing territory and had taken him to the healers hut. Frijid was relieved that he was safe, and luckily the Mudwing hadn't asked any questions. The two of them would talk more and become good friends. WIP Abilities Standard Icewing abilities. Relationships WIP Trivia * He went back with Deimos to meet his parents once, and told them about what had happened to him. * He is still scared of Trojan, and knows he is out there still. * He has yet to tell Deimos of his relations with Trojan Stories he appears in Gallery Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress